Abandoned Baby
by SadeiLynn
Summary: naraku is defeated. both lovers confees and get married and have a kid but what happens when they arent ready or some one doesn't want it? srry bad at summuries but i swear ull LOVE it!
1. in the beggining

Abandoned Baby

An InuYasha and Kagome FanFic

By InuYashaandKagomeslostbaby

Do Not Ask

"Naraku!" Screamed Inuyasha. "And to think I was going to take pity on you, a mere half-demon." It was the last fight between Naraku, InuYasha, and the gang. It was in the night in pure darkness. Kagura and Kanna had been defeated previously by Kohaku after he got his memory back.

"WINDSCAR!!" _Yes I got him _InuYasha thought. Now Naraku was just a flying head, protected by his miasma shield. "GO" said kagome as she shot her arrow. It was a direct hit, but kagome put so much spiritual energy into it she had fainted. "Kagome are you okay?" was the last thing she heard before she had completely gone out of it.

The next morning as she woke she wasn't surprised to be in Kiede's shack and InuYasha watching, waiting for her to get up and to prove to him that she was ok. He never actually liked worrying but it was his natural instinct to watch his mate… I mean his kagome. He knew that now that Naraku was dead and gone for good, kagome would want to go home and never come back… yea ok sure like she didn't give him enough signs.

Not to his surprise she got up and sat next to him. "I think I wanna go home today." she said. _Keh of course._ "alright fine but after you cook up me some ramen. You know I did just defeat Naraku and I'm STARVING!" she went outside and started a little fire, grabbed a pot and some ramen, then started cooking for her favorite hanyou. "Ready!" she screamed to everyone.

She packed up her thing in giant yellow backpack and headed for the goshinkbo for that was her landmark to get to the bone eaters well. "HEY WAIT" yelled InuYasha and he finished his ramen. He knew that he **HAD to tell kagome that he loved her because this might be his last chance and even though he recited how every chance he got, he still was a nervous wreck.**

"**HEY". She still kept walking. Then it hit him. He smelt salt so he went faster only to find her crying. She didn't want to say goodbye because she knew it would only hurt her more. He jumped in front of her and held her tight to attempt to stop the tears. He hated seeing her cry but he knew nothing that would help. "I'm sorry InuYasha it's just I, I ," he stopped her and said " no worries I know and I love you to. Please don't go I need you here stay with me you promised you would as long as I wanted you to". This isn't what she was expecting at all.**

**DUN DUN DUNNN….**

**To Be Continued..**

**A/N sorry guys ran outta ideas but no worries I have more written down and will update A.S.A.P anyways review , flame and all I got to say is this is my first fanfic so go easy on me pweezze!**


	2. Chapter 2

The real beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha sorry forgots to put that: D owned by rumiku takahashi

A/N thanks for reading I hope u r loving it!

She was in shock. Total surprise she was crying because she had decided to stay in the feudal era and was saying goodbye to her mom and souta. "Huh" she said. "I, InuYasha, love you." "Ha-ha-ha-ha". InuYasha was now confused and wondering why the hell is she laughing I just said I loved her! "I'm sorry InuYasha it's just… I mean I love you to but… I wasn't leaving here for good I'm leaving Tokyo for good!" immediately she stopped laughing. Did she just say what I think she just said?! It ran thru his head _I mean I love you but _YES she loves me!!

He picked her up and swung her around "so does that mean you'll stay with me?! I mean forever and be my mate!!". "OF course but like I said I got to go home and tell my mom! Also pack myself for life. If you think this backpack is heavy now just wait!" _O dear lord help me and give me strength to pick up this huge load. _

She hopped on his back and went so fast she felt like she was flying! He even jumped thru the well and ran to kagome's house and he didn't put her down until she was at the front door. "Mom I'm home!" Mrs.Higurashi ran to her daughter and gave her a bear hug. "So honey how long are you staying this time?" "Actually mom about that I was wondering since I'm 18, if I can stay in the feudal era? I mean I'll still visit!" Mrs.Higurashi nodded knowing that one day this would have happened. "Sure" she said holding back a dam of tears.

Once kagome heard this she gave her mom a hug, gave InuYasha an unexpected kiss, and ran upstairs to pack and get ready to move. InuYasha ran to the feudal era to check on how shippo, miroku, and some of the villagers was doing on a little surprise for kagome he had been working on to pass the time while kagome had been going back and forth thru the well over the years and he knew today it would be finished.

He raced back finding some of kagome s stuff already on the other side of the well so he took it and put it in the surprise (and if you don't know yet it's a home made hut).once she came thru the well one last time she was happier and more relieved than ever. She grabbed her bag and her hanyou's hand. Then he took her bag and lifted her up bridal style and she snuggled in his arms but for a strange reason she couldn't help but think about all she was leaving and so fast. Then it hit her _what if he's just doing this for the sacred jewel? What if I'm just a replacement for kikyo?_ But she looked up at him and knew instantly it couldn't be true.

When they showed up at the hut she was overcome with happiness. This was her new home, her new beginning. No this was their home, their beginning. She loved him and he loved her. Besides what's the worst that could happen?

**A/N OMG SHE JUST CURSED HERSELF KNOCK-ON-WOOD! HURRY FAST OPPS TO LATE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Disclaimer: does not own InuYasha

When they entered the hut she saw everyone there shippo, miroku, sango, kiede, kouga, ayame, sesshomaru, rin, jaken, and even some people she didn't know. Then InuYasha got on one knee and said "I know I'm not sure what your human customs are I do know that I love you and need you forever. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?". "Yes of course you didn't have to do this just because I'm human I would of done the whole be your mate thing with out it!" then he slid the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. It was white gold and had a diamond had to be at least 4 carats and inside it was engraved and it said _I love you forever my miko_

_**4 months later**_

It was a beautiful wedding and all those months of preparation were totally worth every last ounce. Kagome had on a 12 layer kimono that was white that made of the most precious silk and InuYasha had a black fire rat kimono that his father wore when he was to be married to sesshomaru's mother (the wedding never happened but they almost did). Miroku was chosen to be the priest since he was their best friend. Everyone attended and kagome had told InuYasha that she felt two spirits of his father and mother there.

Later that night InuYasha was able to make the mark of the mate on kagome. It was shaped as a paw print and it was on the side of her neck.

The next morning she woke up as InuYasha was still sleeping and she felt a little sick so she went outside and went behind some bushes and puked. InuYasha woke up and went to find her only seeing her getting sick. He held back her hair and when she finnaly stopped he took her back inside to lie down. The same thing happened for two weeks then InuYasha was worried. He went for kiede. She came in the hut and diagnosed kagome. "IM WHAT!!" screamed kagome. "I told ye. Ye is pregnant" said kiede. InuYasha fainted and kagome was in total shock. Soon kiede left. InuYasha had regained conciseness and was just as surprised as kagome but soon he had took control. "This now means you aren't going anywhere without me I don't care what you say! I'm not letting anything hurt you or my pup." she nodded because she knew that he wanted a family so bad and if something had happened to her or "his" pup he would kill anything and everything for Inu's are a very protective type of demon.

_**5 months later**_

(Sorry guys I don't like filling in monthy type things cuz most people want the details straight away)

Kagome had grown so much in the past five months. _Just think any day now my pup will be born _thought InuYasha. (Only 5 month's cuz of his demon side) he was sitting in goshinkbo on the highest branch. He heard some rustling in the bushes only to find shippo screaming "InuYasha come quick kagome's having the baby come on let's go faster come on!!" he ran as fast as he could but since he was a man he could not go in the hut. "push kagome come on a little more" he heard sango say. Then there was silence followed by a ear piercing scream. Sango came out and looked at InuYasha with most joyful eyes. "here's your baby girl."

**A/N AWWWWWWW AIN'T THAT SOO CUTE O YEA JUS PEACHYJUS WAIT4 THE NEXT ONE BIG SHOCKER AND COME ON MORE REVIEWS!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: does not own InuYasha, rumiku takahashi does.

In last chapter: _he heard sango inside screaming push kagome you're almost there. Then there was dead silence followed by an ear piercing scream. Sango came out and said "say hello to your baby girl."_

He looked her over. She had black hair like her mother and small fangs and claws like her father her eyes were somewhat in between his golden and her brown. He decided to go inside to wait and see whose ears she had. "Let me see her" said kagome. So he gently passed the baby to her and waited while kagome looked her over. When they finnaly took the blanket off her head the were a little disappointed to see she had her mothers ears. "We should name her now or she'll think 'baby' is her name" sango interrupted. "When I was in high school and I took Spanish and I think her name should be Mercedes because it means mercy and grace" said the miko. InuYasha had nodded in agreement.

Morning after morning and night after night went by and for once Mercedes was asleep long enough for kagome and InuYasha to get a few hours asleep. She started getting into regular sleeping pattern. One day kagome took the baby for a walk in the stroller in InuYasha's forest. Then out of nowhere kikyo had appeared. "So I see you have bore a child. To bad she can't stay. You must send her away or she shall be killed. InuYasha is mine and that child is a disappointment to him. You have one week." said kikyo then she vanished in mid air. Kagome was crushed by these words._ You have one week or she will be killed? No this can't be, I won't let it, but kikyo will kill her if I don't but InuYasha wouldn't let it, but what if he wasn't here like now?_ She thought over and over.

She went home only to find InuYasha cooking dinner. "Hey" he said. Kagome just looked at him then she tried to hold back tears but it was no use. "InuYasha I'm so sorry but I have to go to my time only for a little while and I'm taking the baby so don't follow me". Then she ran out the door and headed to the well. Of course InuYasha didn't listen and chased her down then said "hey what in the world do you think you're doing you know I'm not letting you go anywhere without me especially with the pup!" kagome put her head into his chest and started crying even more now. He just held her tight and tried to calm his beloved down. Now the baby was crying to so he took her and rocked her in one arm and hugged kagome with the other.

When she finnaly stopped InuYasha said "so where were you going with her anyway and when would you guys be back?" "I-I-I met kikyo in the forest and she said that I had to give her away or she will come and kill her" said kagome. InuYasha was in shock. He could no longer detect kikyo for she put a barrier around herself and her soul collectors. He knew if he was gone for even a second they could both be killed. There was no way around it. "before she leaves we have to at least say goodbye to her and same goes for everyone else, right?" InuYasha said sadly him trying to also hold back tears. Why is she so mean? _how did I ever love her? _InuYasha thought while crying and staring at his pup. This was the last time he might see her and so he would make it last.

**A/N O NO I TOLD YOU SHE CURSED HERSELF BUT IM SOO MEAN I SHOULD OF NEVER WROTE THIS BUT I FELT THERE WAS NO STORY LIKE THIS ONE YET SO I HAD TO PEASEREVIEW AND FLAME I NEED IT PPL EVEN GIVE ME ADIVICE BUT NO WORRIES CUZ I WILL UP DATE SOON!! **


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA

InuYasha and kagome went to the well, crying the whole way."i just dont know what else we can do besides have her adopted off to another family"  
kagome said quietly. When they got to the present time they just sat by the goshinkbo while cradling each other in their arms. Inuyasha held on to kagome in one arm and had his other beneath his...gulp...soon to be gone pup. It grew darker so they went in kagomes old high school room all pink and frilly and almost no one slept. kagomes mom couldn't take her because she had passed a few months ago.

the next day kagome had called many, many adoption agencies but they couldn't find one they liked or thats what they said. they really just couldn't accept the facts and i can understand, i mean who wouldn't. It was around 5'o'clock an kagome tried one more agency. it adopted kids into america. Kagome kinda liked the idea because she had heard so much great things and it was far where no one could harm her,but that was the thing it was sooooo far away."InuYasha i think i might of found one, i mean its the last one and so far its sounded the best.  
InuYasha was cooking ramen even though he wasn't hungry. "oh yea" he said sadly. he didn't want to do this at all.

everyday drew more tears . before they knew it, time had ran out and the agent came and picked her up. That was the most devestating time that they could ever imagine. the first hour had gone so slow and it was tearful. they felt as if there hearts had been torn in two and ripped from their bodies and could never mend.

a week had gone by and they returned to the feudal era.sango and miroku had visited everyday and attempted to cheer them up. they no longer cared for their own beings. they just held each other and cried. Kagome lost her sparcle in her eyes and inuyasha lost his firey spirit.one day they both decided to move on but a little regret occured but it was too late to turn back.

kagome decided to go for a late walk one nite.she ran into her worst nitemare. " KIKYO!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" kagome screamed and shot her arrow. kikyo was not expecting this and was killed instantly. Kagome dropped to her knees and tears ran down her face.  
seconds later inuyasha was there but he smelt blood and was angered at the dead priestess. "you evil wench i hope you go to hell and never ever return"  
he growled and stabbed the tetsigua thru her body. he took his sword and went to kagome. it'll be ok he said. she just looked up and kissed him with all her love that she had left.

the next morning kagome was puking.(we all kno it had to of gone further than just a kiss).kagome couldn't belive it she was going thru it all again.

5 MONTHS LATER!! YAY!!

inuyasha was happy that he was going to have another pup but he couldn't stop thinking about Mercedes. He knew what family and where she was adopted " shes almost a year old now in one month 13 days" he thought outside the hut while kagome was in labor once again. Kiedecame out holding a little baby and he could tell immeaditly it looked just like himself. he had the same eyes as his sister though, which he was kinda glad for. he walked inside the hut holding his baby boy."what do we name him" inuyasha said. "you choose" said kagome. " i like Kokaro it means spirit and kagome i was wondering,  
scince we know where lil' sadie went to can we go visit her i think she needs to see us". " inuyasha its more difficult than that she lives in another country.we aren't allowed to see her and they re-named her so she no longer has your last name." she said sadly. " i don't care ill pear through a window i dont trust anyone w/ my pup besides you i need to see how they take care of her please i just need to i have a bad feeling in my gut so i dont know if your going but i sure as hell am!"

A/N AWWW A NEW MEMBER TO HELP THEM AND WHATS THIS BAD FEELING INUYASHA HAS PLEASE MORE REVIEWS TWO IS PRETTY SUCKISH IDC IF U FLAME JUS COME'ON!! 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 6:

"Please InuYasha you are making this harder than this has to be-" she was cut off by him "harder than it has to be? Kagome don't you realize that now kikyo is gone and she can no longer come after us or any of the pups!!" he yelled. Kagome started to cry, "I know but InuYasha I can't we signed under oath on the contract. Those people who have her, well their daughter died in a car crash and she lives in another country who knows what language they speak!" she was now crying her heart out. "Please don't cry I just miss her ok I miss my only daughter, my first pup. Inu-hanyou's have a strong bonds with their mates and especially their pups. Just please stop crying I hate to see you under so much sadness I'd rather it be me besides you need to take care of our new pup." InuYasha said … my bad whimpered. She nodded in agreement.

Mercedes' POV:

Hey people I'm Mercedes A.K.A Sadie-bugg. My so called parents gave me that name. My ma and dad are divorced. You wanna know the strange thing though; I don't look like either of them. I mean same skin and face and stuff but I don't _look_ like them yak now what I mean? And when I ask what happened to my birth record my "ma" says it burned in a fire. I haven't actually seen a picture of me as a new born, in fact not until I was about a year in a half. Also I have an accent that none of them have. I just don't get it. Sometimes when I get online and look up my records they can't find they and once I found my record and when I looked at status, it said adopted. I know I'm here but I want to know why.

Was I not wanted? Was my mom a teen? Were she and my dad stupid and do it at an early age? And most of all where do I belong?

It was a normal Monday morning, alarm went off, I get up, get ready for school, and live my life, but for some reason I knew today was going to be different. I went to my bus stop and waited. It was a quarter mile away so I was usually there first. I sat on the bench not knowing what I was going to do today. I had no friends, well real friend because I was different. I had longer nails, sharper teeth, and really and I mean really good hearing. I was in 8th grade and I was really smart. I had skipped two grades so I was only 12. I absolutely loved the moon but I hated the new moon. Then I felt even more different because my nails and teeth shrunk and got duller. I was known as a freak but I had gotten used to the names.

Ok maybe I wasn't and I was kinda a freak but that was only because I didn't fit in what was the point. To school I usually wore my black hair with red streaks down and black skull jeans with a black and white striped shirt. I wore fishnets to hide the cuts and scars on my wrists and some black DC shoes. Ok you guessed it im a total emo chic but hey they caused it not me. I can't help that most of my life I was lied to and I found out my dad does more drugs than I do. So I guess that's an average day for me but o well at least im here to despise and get total revenge on the preps. Especially Daisy Materi. O I hated her soooo much. She was the queen of preps. It was always skirt with hot pink leggings and white shirt with a collar and matching earrings and a silver chain her _boyfriend_ had gotten her. Ok her ex but I mean hey it does have a diamond but nobody cares. Not only is she queen of preps but the god mother of sluts. It was a new boyfriend every other day. I've only had one and we dated for 6 months till I found out he kissed the _god mother _and_ queen_. O well I dumped him soooo fast and he still is trying to get me back.

Sorry anyway back to the story. I was sitting on the bench at the bus stop and out of no where I seen this red flash fly from one tree to another. It was red and silver and something on top was green and white. At first I thought I was seeing things but for some reason I knew I was attached some how. I don't know why but then in my head I heard some one with the same accent but different voice say _"I'm here to protect you do not fear us please" _and I felt like I was being watched and I was… was … loved.

3rd person POV:

InuYasha, kagome, and the little one sat in the tree not too far from their long lost daughter. She had looked so different. "That's our girl she isn't like anyone I've seen. She also seems to have sadness in her eyes. Kagome I don't want her here anymore she doesn't like it and she's all alone no one will see her gone and then we can take her home and be a family." InuYasha had whispered to his mate. "I know InuYasha but she needs to let go of all her attachments here and thawing be long if she is so sad here and -- what is she doing?" kagome said. Mercedes had tooken off her fishnets and grabbed a pocket knife. She slowly went across her wrist and winced at the pain but soon smiled after. InuYasha was shaken up. His daughter was a cutter? But why? Doesn't she care if she lives or dies? He couldn't take seeing his daughter in so much pain and smell her blood everywhere. "Daddy what is that girl doing and who is she?" the little boy asked his father. "That's your sister and she's going to stop!" InuYasha said angrily. He put his mate and pup on a high branch and lept down to where Mercedes was. "**what the hell do you think you're doing?!" **he yelled at her. He took the knife and threw it as far as he could. She fell to her knees, then to the ground. She had fainted and InuYasha had bandaged her arm while she was out. He knew some kids would be here shortly because after learning her language they all had watched over her to protect her from danger but they realized the real danger was herself and the emotional wall built up around her. InuYasha held her in his arms just like he did 11 years ago. He jumped up to the branch where they were all at and tod them to hold on.

"hello?" Mercedes foster mom said. " what do you mean never showed up to school….. There was blood at the bus stop?! Ok im calling the police now bye!" she hung up. Where could she be? she had two other blood sons but they were both idiots and didn't do any thing. Mercedes was her little save to do the house work in the little trailer and she's the one who had the after job to pay for rent. She had gotten fired for sleeping on the job and they were going to get evicted. "Mercedes you little bitch. Yea you better run because when I find you you're dead!!" she had screamed.

"almost there" InuYasha said. They had rented a house to live in until they planned to get her. It was a two-story house with three rooms and a bathroom to everyone plus a pool in the back yard. The room the decorated for Mercedes was beautiful. It had black walls with pictures of cherry blossoms. It had a white carpet and a matching canopy bed. Kagome had gotten a high paying job and bought everyone american style clothing. For Mercedes was a ton of black skirts with silver skulls and chains attached an shirts that were all different colors with a giant skull on the front.

They laid her down in the bed and kagome did a full inspection on her arms. She had many scars some were from cigarettes and some from the knife and Some from abuse. InuYasha looked at his baby girl. She looked so sad so.. So.. Helpless. She had circles under her eyes because she stayed up so late cleaning and cooking and doing her homework. She was a good girl but also a very confused one. He knew she didn't have friends because he listened to the school one day and heard a group around Mercedes calling and screaming and chanting "_it's freak of the week with long nails and teeth"_. he was crushed by this and even more by the tears in her eyes as she ran away.

He brushed the hair out of her face and sat next to her bed just waiting for his girl to get up. Then he remembered it. It was the new moon tonite. He had changed to human but to his suprise as he looked over and seen that she had to but she had dog ears?! "kagome come here and look at this." he said. Kagome was holding her son because he was scared when he changed. she to seen the ears. They twitched and she shot up like a light bulb screaming and panting. Then the ears went away. She looked around to see where she was and seen every one just staring at her. "AHHHHHHHHH" she screamed again but this time she fell of the bed on the oppisite side and crawled to a corner. InuYasha walked over to her and hugged her. She tried to pull away but gave up after she had realized. This was what I seen this was the voice in my head. This was … was … her father.

"Mercedes I've missed you so much please forgive your mother and I. we wanted to keep you honest but we freed you from death and killed the woman who tried to bring it to you" InuYasha said to her holdin his tears back as long as he could. Kagome and the little one joined them and it was a big family once again.

That night everyone slept in the living room. Mercedes slept on her father and her brother on their mother. When morning came InuYasha noticed sadie was still sleeping but everyone else was gone. Kagome went to work and dropped of lil' dude at day care. He thought of what all he was going to do today with sadie. _1__st__ we'll go find her a fire rat kimono for when she gets home and then I'll have to sign her up for a language class. After wards we'll have ramen for lunch and then I'll fill her in on what had all happened._ he thought. he hadn't notice sadie getting up and leaving. She went to her room and looked around. She seen some clean clothes just for her in the closet. She changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a mellow yellow shirt. She decided she no longer had a reason to wear skulls and black if she knew now where she had belonged.

_Knock-knock_ at the door. "can I come in?" InuYasha asked. "why are you asking already heard you down the hal and besides you own the place." she said. InuYasha entered and sat on her bed while sadie was putting on make-up on in the bathroom. "hey get ready to go cuz today we're getting you a kimono." InuYasha yelled. She stepped out with one foot looking at him like he was crazy. Sure enough he wasn't.

They went to china town in the city. InuYasha found a dark purple fire rat kimono. _how did he know I loved purple? Lucky guess maybe._ she had thought. He bought it but when they left the headed to a tailor. He had them put on bright pink cherry blossoms._ how does he know my favorite flower? when they had left InuYasha said "hey do you know any Japanese at all?". she replied " yes I took classes last year and aced it I know it entirely." she smiled so of course that put a smile on his face. They went to a ramen shop and discussed what had happened 11 years ago. She looked at him in shock. She was so sad all these years she thought she got dropped of at that hell that she called home because they hated her or didn't want her. O was she wrong._

_When they walked home InuYasha had his daughter try on her kimono. It fit her perfectly and looked awesome on her. She took it off not wanting it to get dirty. "hey sades?" InuYasha asked. _

"_yea"_

"_why"_

"_why what"_

"_WHY DID YOU CUT YOURSELF YOU COULD'VE DIED TO LACK OF BLOOD! It was a deep wound not no little paper cut! If me or you ma wasn't there you would of died!" he screamed_

_She was holding back tears. He hugged her and wouldn't let go not for his life. She let it all out now. All 11 years she had bottled up. " I don't know I was alone no one wanted me I thought you and mama didn't want me and the kids are so mean and im younger and they always beat up on me for having sharp teeth and nails they hate me daddy and every one does no one wants me I don't deserve to be in your family because your family's perfect and im the exact opposite I don't have ears like you or mama's miko powers and … and …" "shhhhh calm down. People do want you I've been wanting you for years and I don't care if you have powers or not I'll still love you and so will your mama and brother. You do belong here with us. Besides your smarter than your brother and you look like your momentous should love your teeth and claws they came from me." he said. She looked at him and smiled and hugged him tighter. " I'm sorry daddy I wont do it again I promise". they went back down stairs to the living room. _

_Kagome and lil' dude was back. "hi every one sorry im late I just got tickets to go home" kagome said cheerfully. They made dinner and went to bed every one that is but Mercedes. She felt so bad for misjudging her parents. she decided to sneak out and get them sorry cards and a gift. She was also a fast runner but she stopped dead in her tracks when someone jumped in front of her. "hey little girl where are you going tonight?" the lady asked while a dude behind her grabbed a hold of her arms and mouth. "aww poor baby thought you could get away from me" Mercedes recognized the voice. It was daisy. Daisy punched her in her gut and then her face. "maybe you should let her go so she can have at least a fighting chance" she said smugly. The man let her go and once he did she fell to the ground. Daisy then kicked her across the cement. She tried to get up only this time the dude punched her. Daisy picked her up by her throat and slammed her into the brick wall. "I don't play and you don't belong here so go to hell!" she yelled as she was choking her. Mercedes eyes turned blood red and a blue ish silver color. 6 purple streaks went down her face and her teeth and nails grew. Her hair was now a pitch black darker than kagome's usually was. and she grew her dog ears. Mercedes screamed and daisy dropped her. A red light was surrounding Mercedes and she went on all fours. She ran and jumped and leapt after daisy and the man and diliver one blow but the only blow she needed to kill them both._

_A/N OMG I WANNA KEEP GOIN ON BUT I CANT SOO REVIEW ILL UPDATE TO MARRO!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!!

A/N OMFG I CAN'T BELIVE IM THIS FAR TOTALLY AWSOME WELL KEEP READING AND I WILL KEEP GOING. PLEASE MORE REIVEWS OR FLAMES OR CRITISISM PWEEZE.

DISCAIMER: does not own InuYasha

She gave one more leap but she missed. She fell to the ground and transformed immediately feeling all her pain now. It was like she had been stabbed in a different spot over and over. She crawled into an alley and sat down. She fell asleep scared and lonely and crying. InuYasha woke up instantly he felt his pups' pain and smelt her blood. He didn't bother waking up his mate and ran out the door. She didn't get t far but he didn't want to see what had happened. She looked gory. She had cuts and bruises and scrapes and bites and was covered in her own blood. Kagome was soon there watching InuYasha hold his pup and rock her back and forth cooing her, begging her to be okay. Kagome took her to the hospital. She was in critical condition and didn't know if she would live or … gulp … not.

InuYasha sat in her room listening to the beeping of the heart monitor and the hiss of the air compressor. It was around mid night and lil' dude and kagome had fallen asleep. InuYasha couldn't know if he did she could die without him. "Sorry d-daddy" Sadie had whispered. "I-I didn't mean t-to get hurt." "Don't be its not your fault its mine I should've watched you until you fell asleep" InuYasha said. "Besides don't talk you need to rest don't use all your strength." "Ok but daddy what happened to me I don't remember anything but I-I" Sadie said but then fainted. The beep beep of the heart monitor went to a dead line beeeeeeeeep.

Doctors rushed in "50 volts!" "75 volts" InuYasha ran over to her what was going on he thought. "Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled she awoke instantly and ran over to him. She was crying. "Kagome what's going on!?" InuYasha yelled at her. Some doctors tried to get the family out of the room but InuYasha wouldn't have it.

"100 volts" the doctor yelled again. InuYasha hen heard the steady beep beep again. InuYasha hugged his mate and littlest pup and they all cried. InuYasha walked over to his other pup that had cheated death. "Im sorry" he said "I should've watched you I should of helped you but I didn't cuz I wasn't there". He scooted the chair closer to the bed and held her hand while repeating "sorry". No one slept after that. Kagome had went home and packed every ones things for the flight home. InuYasha was at the hospital holding one pup in one arm and the other in his other arm. Mercedes was now up and fully recovered. She never did get her answer but now she really didn't care. Kagome came and picked them up. She was glad they were going home because she could meet sango and miroku and shippo and even souta.

The flight was long and boring. Mostly the two kids played and passed notes. "Hey what are we going to do about Sadie and school?" InuYasha asked. "I think were going to take her out she's smarter than I was when I graduated" kagome said which made InuYasha happier. They landed and Sadie was in total awe. She 'ooed' and 'awed' at every thing she seen. Especially when they went down the well. The lights and where they ended up at the end. Helmeted a group of people waiting for them. Sango and miroku, sesshomaru and rin, kohaku and kirara, shippo and myoga, and kiede and the villagers. She met them all.

Then they went to the little hut they had added more to it. But she really didn't care she was mostly attracted to the goshinkbo tree. She jumped up to the highest branch and soon fell asleep. InuYasha grabbed her and took her back to the hut but whenever he got up to check on her, he found her sleeping on that same branch. Soon he gave up and fell asleep with her in his lap on the highest branch. This started to be a normal thing for her. She didn't like leaving her daddy side. She always followed him around like a lost puppy. She was too scared that the same thing would happen again. The only time she was without him was when he taught his son to use the tetsigua. When this happened she was with her mama learning to make potions and medical ointments.

She loved her family but sometimes, even though it made her dad mad. She snuck out and went to a river. She always stuck her feet in and looked at her reflection. She didn't like that she worried her family so much and hurt her self, but she allowed it this once. She took out a pocket knife and cut. Not a little but down from her elbow to her middle palm. She watched it drip into the river flowing away like she wanted her pain to. It was a deep gash and she had done it on both arms. She didn't want to cut deep but it felt like her only option. She felt bad because she had caused them pain and kept them away from her little brother. She knew that he felt left out and once she heard him say he wished she was dead. So she was going to grant his wish. She cut her legs from middle thigh to her ankle. She then grabbed a spiritual arrow and cut herself. It was purifying her also killing her slowly.

Her little brother wasn't sleeping. He felt like something was wrong. Then it hit him. _Why is she doing this? She couldn't have heard me when I was talking to dad? But then again she does have good hearing. O man if she dies im soooo in trouble! _He thought. He ran to the river and seen blood all over her. He helped her in the river to wash them out and he bandaged them. Her demon blood had healed them by morning and InuYasha never noticed.

"Im sorry" she said. "What?" he replied? "Im sorry im taking your parents from you and I shouldn't be here. It's like you said I should be dead. It'll make everyone happier.". "Don't think that way people do want you here. Just look how dad has been so happy. He's usually sad. He's glad you're home".

"HEY what are you two doing? You guys shouldn't be going anywhere with out me or your mother" InuYasha yelled. Sadie quickly took off and hid the bandages. "Uh sorry daddy we were just um catching up, yea just catching up" she said smiling the fakest smile she could. "Ok but today were all going to do something, together. I haven't spent time with both of you or your ma so was going on a picnic." he said like it was a chore. "Ok well I think im going to go with mama and help cuz I wanna go thru the well and go shopping. I **need **a new wardrobe." Sadie said.

Once kagome and Sadie left it was only the boys. They were going around looking for a good spot then they ran into rin and jaken. They were out of breath. "InuYasha please…. We need you're ….. Help …. The castle in the western lands …. Are under attack!" jaken had managed to say. InuYasha told his son to hang on and they headed for the castle.

Kagome and Sadie got back and were surprised no one was there. Rin came to her. "Please lady kagome we need your help the castle is under attack. Sesshomaru is wounded and your husband and sons already there!". "Ok I guess we better go"

"Wait let me change" Sadie said.

She went in the hut and changed into a red fire rat kimono. She looked like her father now because her eyes had changed to a gold color and ever since she changed into a full demon (she still a half demon) her dog ears never went away. She took out her red streaks and made them silver and she had totosai make herself her own sword. Totosai called it the "chidori". She had practiced with it whenever she could. Her strongest attack was the dead wind. It shot out gusts of wind that went through the body and took its soul. With every soul it took it got stronger.

Kagome and Sadie went to get sango and miroku. They had gotten stronger and miroku learned to fight without his wind tunnel. They rode kirara and landed in the western lands next to InuYasha. Sadie got her chidori and looked just like a warrior. Kouga's wolf clan was attacking because he knew that InuYasha had returned with 2 of InuYasha and kagome's pup's and he was furious. Kouga had mated with ayame and had one pup. He was 13 years old and was named shino. Shino didn't fight because he thought it was wrong. He had actually joined Sadie and her brother.

The battle went on for days. All Inu demons fought the wolf demons. The last day of the battle. It was down to InuYasha and kouga. Kagome got sick and sango was wounded so lil dude and miroku went to help them. Sadie got hurt and was in critical condition. Sesshomaru had many healers come to help her.

_Flashback:_

"_Dead wind!" she yelled at kouga. "I don't think so" he replied. He jumped over to her, dodging her attack and stabbed a sword thru her gut. She coughed up some blood but still got up. She used her blood on her chidori creating a stronger new sword. It was called the rendygie. She tried one more attack. "AI-SURU KOKARO" (love spirit) . This attack would send bloody bullets that once hitting the body burn your heart thus causing death. She missed again! Kouga wouldn't let her get in another attack. He stabbed her once more going all the way thru her back. She instantly fell to the ground coughing up blood._

_Flashback over:_

_InuYasha couldn't let his family don not after what kouga did. "wind scar!"_

_Hit! Yes he killed that bastard! InuYasha noticed that shino watched his father die but he wasn't fased by that. He was now an orphan. His mother wouldn't take him back after betraying kouga. "hey boy come here." InuYasha said to him. "yes sir" shino said as he ran over to him. " you ain't no orphan you got me and sango and kagome and I noticed you've taken a liking to my lil sadie". shino blushed for he did like her and truthfully she liked him back. "let's go we gotta see if those humans are still alive." InuYasha said and both of them leapt to the healing center just outside the castle. Shino went straight to sadies room and InuYasha followed him, smirking at the thought that he actually thought she was dead. InuYasha knew she was stronger than this and her demon side would help her heal a whole lot faster. They entered the room but she wasn't in there. "nurse where is the young lady that was supposed to be in that room" asked shino. "o her she's at the smith shop getting her sword polished" she replied. "WHAT?" shino yelled than ran for the smith shop and there she was in all her beauty._

_A/N SRRY I GOT TO GO ILL UPDATE ASAP!!_


End file.
